1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus.
2. Background
As an information-oriented society develops, needs for diverse forms of display apparatuses are increasing. Accordingly, research has been carried out on various display apparatuses such as liquid crystal display devices (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), electro luminescent displays (ELDs), vacuum fluorescent displays (VFDs), and the like, which have been commercialized.
Among these, a liquid crystal panel of a liquid crystal display (LCD) includes a liquid crystal layer, TFT substrates facing each other with the liquid crystal layer therebetween, and a color filter substrate. The liquid crystal panel may use light supplied from a backlight unit to display an image because it does not emit light.
A backlight unit using an isotropic lens has a structure in which light sources are arranged in an orthogonal or honeycomb structure, and the lens disperses light emitted from the light sources in a form of isotropic light distribution. In such a structure, since the pitch between the light sources increases as the number of light sources is reduced, it is difficult to disperse light in the form of circular isotropic light distribution using a secondary lens.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.